Since: Outtakes and Alternate Realities
by MizzHyde
Summary: For Since readers, some out-takes you have already seen if you reviewed and space for some new ones as they appear.
1. Who the Hell is Alice?

Don't get too excited, it's not a new story!

I am posting my Since outtakes here. The first two were originally sent as replies to the lovely readers who took the time to leave a review for me. There will be at least one more coming after the main story finishes posting.

"Who the Hell is Alice" was offered for reviews of Chapter 6, to answer the question that Bella asked, and give some more background into what makes Jasper the way he is.

* * *

JPOV

Rose got me through the whole Alice_ débâcle._

Alice joined our school in the sixth form and blew my world apart. She was this tiny, crazy, feather-light waif who had an impact way out of proportion to her size.

All the guys at school were mesmerised by her but also kind of scared of her too. She was completely aware of the effect she had, and seemed to find it amusing but somehow irrelevant. I found it pretty amusing too, at the start. As the official school gay, I could talk to her without looking like I was hitting on her, and I found that I like talking to her, a lot. She was funny and smart and had an infectious enthusiasm that matched my own. I started spending a lot of time with her. She liked Rose too, which was pretty cool, given the age difference, and that made me like her even more.

We were taking a couple of the same subjects, so we spent evenings and weekends pretending to study at each others houses. Ironically, my parents were now completely happy with me spending an entire day with a girl in my bedroom. We talked about music and movies, but also about science and politics. She like to make grand predictions about where certain issues would end up and would defend her opinions against all sense. Rose joked that if Alice was a guy I would be in love with him. As it turned out, it didn't seem to make any difference that she wasn't.

Alice was a very tactile person and spent the majority of our time together touching me in some way. She sat on my lap when we watched movies, she combed my hair out with her fingers when she stood behind my chair;she always had a hand on me somewhere. I assumed it was just because she could, because she knew I was safe. I was initially pretty freaked out when my body started responding to her more intimate gestures in a way I had previously only associated with other men. But I reasoned to myself that I was seventeen, I could get a hard-on if the wind changed direction, so I just ignored it.

As the months went by, I spent a lot more time ignoring it. I started wondering what it would be like to kiss her. I started returning her gestures, touching her cheek, holding her hand, pulling her against my side whenever the opportunity arose. I had to stop her sitting in my lap so much. I became totally unnerved by the whole situation. I confessed to Rose eventually, because I had no idea what to do. I was so damn sure I was gay. But my body was reacting to this wonderful, exciting, funny, crazy person. What if I wasn't gay? How the hell do you come out as being straight? But I still fantasised about guys. Did that mean I was bi? I had no fucking idea. All I knew was that I had fallen madly in love with Alice and being so close to her every day without touching her was driving me insane.

Rose told me to follow my heart. I would have done it even if she hadn't, as I've never been one for hiding how I feel. We were having a movie night at my place; Alice curled up against my side watching _Moulin Rouge_ for the eleventy-millionth time. When she looked up at me to make a comment about something I now can't recall, I took my chance and leaned in to kiss her. We made just the briefest contact, our lips brushing so softly against each other, but my intent was clear.

She freaked out. Literally screamed at me - I can still hear the high-pitched shrieking as she scrambled away from me, as if I was contaminated. I back-pedalled desperately, telling her it was a mistake, I hadn't meant it, it wouldn't happen again, but it was too late.

Alice was gone, from my room, my house and my life. She never spoke to me again and I was utterly devastated. Looking back now, I think she was pretty harsh. Maybe she thought I had just pretended to be gay, so I could get close to her. I couldn't believe she didn't know me at all. In fact, I think she was unbelievably cruel, and the whole incident left me very confused and bitter for a long time.

Rose looked after me as only family can, kept me going until I finished school and took a year out to travel. Of course then I met Peter in Thailand and that was the start of a whole other chapter.


	2. Rosalie's Big Surprise

Rosalie's Big Surprise was offered for reviews of Chapter 7, to show what happened after Jasper and Bella fell asleep on the sofa.

* * *

Rosalie POV

I woke to the sound of Emmett snoring as he lay flat on his back like a side of pork. I love my future husband dearly but when he's had a few beers, I am generally glad we have a spare bedroom. But of course, we don't, at the moment.

I glanced at the clock on the bedside table – just after 3a.m. I shoved pointlessly at Emmett, knowing that even if I managed to get him to roll over, it probably wouldn't make any difference. I sighed and decided to go to the bathroom before trying to find some earplugs. As I walked down the landing, I noticed that the spare room door was slightly open, and was overcome by irrational curiosity to know who had won the bed argument last night.

I must admit I had been a bit disappointed that Bella and Jasper had not really hit it off. I love them both so much and had been really looking forward to getting them together. I thought they would get on so well, but they just didn't seem to have clicked and had hardly spoken all night.

I pushed gently at the spare room door and peered inside. The duvet was all piled up on the bed, but I couldn't quite see who was under it. I craned a bit further, squinting into the dimness, but it wasn't until I actually stepped into the room that I realised that the bed was, in fact, empty.

I frowned. Maybe they had got chatting after all, or had decided to put a movie on. I stepped back on to the landing and listened hard, but couldn't hear the television or any voices. It would be hilarious if they had both fallen asleep on the sofa. I crept slowly downstairs, straining to hear any sounds, but the house was silent. Apart from Emmett's thundering, of course, which I could still hear from the bottom of the stairs.

The living room was dark. I gently pushed the door open and walked in, ready to seriously take the piss if they were both asleep. My brain couldn't quite process what I was seeing at first. At first, all I could make out was Jasper's face, visible above the top of the duvet. He seemed to have something tucked up against his chest, and I could count one, two, three legs showing at the side...

"OH MY GOD!" I shrieked. I flipped on the light and as they both sat up, blinking furiously, I realised that there were no clothes on under there.

"What the fuck is going on?" I hissed.

"Calm down, Rosie," whispered Jasper. At least Bella had the good grace to look sheepish.

"Are you out of your minds? For God's sake, Jasper, can you not keep it in your pants for five minutes?"

Bella was rubbing her face with her hands, trying to wake herself up.

"Come on Rosalie, it's not like I didn't encourage him," she admitted. "Shit... I knew I should have gone up to the spare room."

Bella reached across Jasper and started feeling around for her clothes.

"Jesus," I said, grabbing her shirt and shoving it at her, unable to deal with the look of delight on Jasper's face as she slid across his chest. I turned my back to let her scramble up and get dressed. I heard her gather up the rest of her things and head upstairs.

I turned round to Jasper, still furious.

"How could you?" I asked. "Have you any idea what would have gone down if Emmett had caught you two in the morning?"

"You're not going to tell him, then?" he asked.

"No, I am not, not this week of all weeks," I replied. "But you and I are having some serious words in the morning."

I left him to it and followed Bella upstairs, my head reeling.

I know I wanted them to like each other but this wasn't quite what I had had in mind.


	3. Dream of alternate realities

**I FALL ASLEEP AND DREAM OF ALTERNATE REALITIES**

_**First published on the Twinklings FMF blog**_

**_Previously on Since..._**

**_Jasper arrives in England for his sister Rosalie's wedding to Emmett. Bella and Edward are a lovely couple who aren't exactly blazing a trail, but get on just fine._**

**Then Edward has sex with Jasper.**  
**And then so does Bella.**  
**And then Edward does again.**  
**And then they tell each other.**  
**And then Rose finds out...**

**_(Thanks to Jazzella for the excellent summary!)_**

**_We pick up the story when Jasper has called over to talk to Edward and Bella to try to sort things out, before Rosalie tears him a new one. However Bella is not home, and inevitably he ends up in bed with Edward again; they fall asleep. Bella comes home much later that night._**

**_For my regular Since readers, this is a completely alternative imagining of how it could have happened, and has no effect on the published story._**

**_Warning: this has girl parts in it. You know who I'm talking to._**

* * *

_**Jasper**_

What.

The.

Fuck?

I'm woken by a glare of light that startles me out of my sleep and I sit bolt upright in bed, squinting as my eyes try to adapt to the brightness. For a moment I have no idea where I am; I've slept in so many different beds in the last week I can't keep up. I'm aware that there is someone else in the bed with me, and as I finally manage to make out my surroundings it all snaps into horribly clear focus.

Bella is standing in the doorway of her own spare room, having just flicked on the light. She obviously wasn't expecting to see what is in front of her, as her mouth is hanging open and her hand is still halfway up the wall, not quite having made it back down from the switch.

Which means that the warm body beside me in the bed is Edward. The warm, naked body, with a heavy arm resting across my groin, under the very thin comforter. The warm, naked, still sleeping body, which is now rather noisily wriggling and nuzzling into my bare ass, a heavy arm trying to persuade me to lie back down by pulling insistently across my stomach and a hot mouth moaning into my skin.

We stare awkwardly at each other, pretending not to notice Edward's oblivious attempt to weld himself to me. He finally settles down, but not before adjusting the angle of his arm to place his hand firmly over my dick. Bella's eyes widen slightly as she glances down and then swiftly back up again. The only thing that could possibly make this more embarrassing would be if she didn't already know what had happened between me and Edward; as it is, this is about as bad as it gets.

I feel my face contorting into a faint smile, which I know makes me look like an utter wanker, but appears to be happening without my permission. I simply have no words.

Thankfully, Bella breaks the impasse.

"He wasn't kidding, huh," she mutters, her eyes drifting down to the covers again.

"About what?" The words are out of my mouth before I can engage my sleep-filled brain.

She flinches, as if only just becoming aware that I would hear her speak.

"He said something about not being able to keep his hands off you," she says, faintly.

She looks across at her own hand, still hovering in mid-air, and lets it drop to her side. Something about the look of stunned shock on her face snaps me into reality. I shift out of Edward's grasp, carefully arranging his arm on the pillow, hoping he'll stay asleep. I want to get up and go to her, but realise just in time that she really doesn't need to be dealing with a full frontal at this point. Instead, I sit awkwardly on the side of the bed, hitching the covers over my lap.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," I begin. "This really isn't how I wanted to talk to you about what happened – I came here to talk to both of you, but you weren't here, and then me and Edward had a fight, and..."

"Wait, _what_?" she interrupts my blithering. "You had a _fight_? Like, an argument? Or with actual punching?"

I bite my lip. I am _so_ not in a fit state to do this right now.

"There was definitely at least one punch," I admit.

She stares at me, unbelieving. I find myself looking at her lips, thinking really unhelpful thoughts. I haven't seen her since the night we... well, since that night. I've been so obsessive over Edward,I'd forgotten quite how intense the effect she has on me is. I'm not used to feeling this way about a woman. She's angry and scary and really quite mesmerising.

"And then you had to have rampant make-up sex?" she accuses me.

I swallow. She's also very perceptive. I lose the ability to form sentences again.

She sighs loudly and walks over to the bed, perching next to me with her back to Edward, stretching her long legs straight out in front of her, jeans tucked into knee high boots. She looks straight ahead, rather than at me when she speaks, which makes thinking a lot easier.

"Well, I don't think that's at all fair," she states.

"Fair?"

I'm baffled. Nothing about this situation is fair, or right, or remotely justifiable.

"Well, he happens to be home when you come over, and he gets the sex," she continues. "What if he'd been out and I'd been home? Would it be _me_ all snuggled up to you in the spare bed instead?"

Now _my_ mouth falls open. I snap it shut. She has a point. I can't absolutely guarantee that wouldn't have happened. I'd managed to convince myself that sleeping with her had been a one-off, that I'd been flattered and she'd jumped on me, but sitting here next to her now, inhaling her scent, I'm beginning to remember just how intoxicating she is. I run my fingers through my hair in agitation. _What the hell are these two doing to me?_

Edward chooses this moment to roll on to his back and groan loudly, covering his eyes with his hand as his brain finally processes the change in light. We both turn to watch him as he struggles into consciousness. He's so damn gorgeous, all rumpled and mumbling; I notice that Bella is smiling at him just like I am.

"Hi Edward," she says, cheerfully.

That wakes him up. His hand goes into his hair and his eyes fly open, taking in the two of us sitting watching him.

"Hi," he croaks warily, still blinking.

Bella leans over towards him and crawls up on to the bed, turning to sit in the middle of the pillows. She leans back against the headboard, her thighs level with Edward's face.

"Jasper and I were just discussing the unfairness of this situation," she goes on.

Edward looks nervous.

"You were?" he asks, looking at me for confirmation. I've got nothing to give him.

I wriggle back into the bed, lying on my front. I feel less exposed with my dick safely tucked underneath me, hoping to squash the inevitable start of a hard-on that is already threatening. I prop myself up on my elbows, tugging at the comforter to make sure my backside is covered. Edward and I are looking at each other across Bella's lap.

"Well, you two get to have awesome make-up sex, and I'm all left out," she pouts, unconvincingly. "I mean, I just broke up with my boyfriend this morning. What do I get?"

It's clear she's not really upset; she's teasing us, trying to provoke a reaction. She looks between the two of us as she speaks, challenging one of us to answer, her lips curling in an amused smirk. She unzips her boots, pushes them off with her toes and she's deliberately stretching and twisting and looking outrageously hot. Edward looks stunned; flushed and still half asleep and I just want to kiss him senseless.

Bella seems to be pretty much suggesting exactly what Edward and I had discussed in the middle of our enormous row the day before, and he had insisted he didn't want it. I don't dare ask him again; I won't risk our fragile peace for the sake of it. But _damn_, just the thought of the two of them together is getting me hard. I'm rapidly turning into a total mess. I shift against the mattress to try to get comfortable; it really doesn't help.

Edward raises one eyebrow at me in a question. I have no idea what he's asking. _You want a threesome? You want to fuck her? You want to watch us fuck? How the hell do we get rid of her? _I shrug as best I can. He looks confused. Non-verbal communication is getting us nowhere.

"What exactly would you like to get?" he asks her, cautiously.

"Oh come on, Edward," she says laughing, thoroughly enjoying his discomfort. "I'm sitting in bed between two hot naked guys, what the hell do you think I want?"

Edward's expression slowly changes. He can't resist a challenge. There's no way he's going to stand for her winding him up like this. He firmly places a hand on Bella's leg, squeezing her flesh through her jeans.

"What do you think, Jasper?" he asks me, his voice rough with the possibilities.

"Your call," I reply, maybe a little too quickly. What I think is - _yes, fuck yes, absolutely - _but I need to be sure he does, too.

His smile gets wider and his hand wanders up to Bella's stomach.

"In that case," he says slowly, not finishing the sentence as he pulls himself further up the bed to kiss her.

It's sweet and soft; they keep their eyes open. It's like they're saying goodbye. I have a moment of doubt, but when they break apart, Bella turns straight to me. I copy Edward and shuffle upwards; she leans down to meet me half-way. My kiss is harder and she closes her eyes.

I can't quite believe this is going to happen. I can see Edward starting to undo her shirt buttons, kissing up her skin as he goes. He glances up at me and his eyes are flashing with desire. This is so not what I thought I would end up doing at the start of the day, or even at the end of the day, come to think of it. When he runs out of buttons he pulls the shirt open; she's wearing a white lace bra, the dark pink of her nipples visible through the fabric. I break the kiss to watch Edward brushing his lips over the lace, exhaling warm air over sensitive flesh. He bares his teeth and bites down gently, making her gasp. I press myself harder into the bed, in anticipation of what's to come.

Bella sits up to let her shirt fall off her shoulders, and Edward swiftly opens the catch at the back of her bra with one hand. She leans back, sliding further down the bed so she's lying flat. Edward's mouth is back on hers in a second, so I untangle her bra from her arms and decide to take advantage of the newly exposed skin.

I run a hand over her stomach and trail my thumb under the swell of one breast. She's beautiful; pale skin, firm breasts, dark nipples stiffening in the cool air. I work my thumb upward and at the same time I lean across to take the other nipple in my mouth. I'm rewarded with a breathy moan that goes straight to my cock. Her nipple is so fucking hard in my mouth; I swirl my tongue round and round and then suck, pinching the other one between my fingers.

She's beginning to squirm, rubbing her legs together, digging her heels into the covers. I see Edward's hand snake down to her jeans, popping the button and struggling to pull the zip with only one hand. I go to help him, but our fingers just get in each other's way and the damn zip won't co-operate. We all end up laughing, the kissing and sucking briefly paused while the zip is dealt with. Edward and I kneel up at the same time, each grabbing one leg of Bella's jeans and pulling them off, getting rid of her remaining clothes until we are both staring down at her naked body. And she's staring up at us, on our knees on the bed, face to face across her legs, both hard and breathless; her eyes are wide and she's biting her lip.

"Kiss," she says.

Edward looks startled, but he turns to me when I put my hand on his cheek. I don't need to be asked twice. I lean in, not giving him any time to think too hard, and press my lips to his. He's hesitant at first, but not for long; my hand slides round into his hair, pulling him closer. I can tell the moment when he decides, really decides he's going to do this. He opens his mouth and pushes his tongue into mine. It's slow but it's fierce; I feel like I'm being claimed, like he's showing off, proving a point.

"Holy fuck," Bella breathes. "That's just..."

I want to grab his ass and grind against him but he pulls away and turns to look at her. She's already got one hand between her legs; Edward grabs her wrist and pulls it away.

"My job," he growls, dropping to the bed. His mouth is on her with no warning; no build-up, no hesitation, and she arches off the bed to meet him. I can't really see what he's doing, but I have a pretty good idea from the way she's reacting. She looks magnificent, her head thrown back as she gasps and twists the comforter in her fingers.

I'm tempted to just watch, my hand automatically moving to grip my cock, thumbing away the wetness at the tip, but then Bella tilts her head to one side and looks me straight in the eye. Still breathing heavily, she pulls my hand away from my cock and puts my thumb straight in her mouth. I moan as she flicks her tongue around and then releases me, whispering,

"More."

To make sure I'm not in any doubt about what she wants, she reaches across to take my cock in her hand and tugs me towards her, licking her lips. I don't need any clearer directions and I move towards her on my knees, leaning forward until my cock is touching her mouth and her tongue is lapping more fluid from the slit.

"Fuck!"

The word is out of me before it forms in my brain. She opens her mouth, her hand still gripping me firmly, sliding the head between her lips and running her tongue all around it. She can't move much lying on her back, but she licks and sucks me greedily without taking me too far in and it feels incredible. I'm groaning; the situation is cranking up my responses, making every sensation more intense.

She starts to lose her focus when Edward adds fingers to his efforts; she moans around me while her hips are thrusting against him. I reach down to roll one of her nipples between my finger and thumb, distracting her even further. She gets so lost that her tongue stops moving on me altogether; I pull out of her mouth and pinch harder. I rake my free hand through her hair, twisting it in my fingers to anchor her head to the pillow while I lean down to bite the other nipple. I don't know what pushes her over the edge but she cries out and shudders, swearing and shaking. I look down and see Edward raise his head, grinning triumphantly at me, his fingers still stroking her as she rides it out. His face is glistening and he licks his lips carefully as she gradually stills before he finally sits back. He runs his fingertips over his mouth, watching me, watching him.

When she finally opens her eyes again there is an awkward pause, and for a moment I'm worried it's all going to end badly. I should know these two better by now. Bella sits up, breathing heavily, and scoots up the bed to lean against the headboard, scraping her damp hair from her neck and holding it above her head.

"I want to watch," she says.

Edward is completely in the zone now, and doesn't hesitate. His dominant side, never far from the surface, is in full control and he practically launches himself at me. I don't mind at all. He pushes me down on the bed in front of Bella and attacks me with his mouth. He's straddling my thighs, pinning me down, kissing and licking me like he can't decide what to do first. His hands are everywhere, pinching and rubbing, digging his thumbs into my hipbones. He whispers in my ear,

"Have you any idea how fucking hot that was, seeing your cock in her mouth?"

I groan into his shoulder and grind up into him. I love what he's doing, but I want, _need,_ to move things on.

"I want _your_ cock in _my_ mouth," I whisper back at him.

He sits up a little, nodding in agreement, and flips over onto his back. I shake my head at him.

"Get off the bed," I tell him. He looks puzzled but complies. I point to a spot at the side of the bed, indicating that I want him to stand behind me, and then push myself back until my head is hanging off the side of the mattress. His eyes light up when he gets the idea.

This only works if the heights are right, and Edward has pretty long legs, but the bed is high so I'm hoping I can manage it. I glance over at Bella who has her legs pulled up and spread out, absently touching herself while she stares, open-mouthed and wide-eyed.

Edward steps closer and I reach behind me to grab his thighs and guide him forward. I open my mouth and have to stretch up a little to take the glossy tip of his cock between my lips. The bed's not quite high enough, but only by an inch or so – it'll do; I tilt my head further back and pull Edward into my mouth. He moans and I hear Bella gasp at the same time. I encourage him to move by pushing and pulling on his hips until he gets the message and starts fucking my mouth. He's moving slowly but from the moaning and swearing I'd say he's happy. I suck in my cheeks and use my tongue; I _rock_ this shit.

Once he's moving steadily I let go with one hand and reach down to my own aching cock, stroking myself in time with his thrusts. I focus on breathing, and feeling, and swallowing. I'm aware of Bella moving on the bed but I can't exactly lift my head to see where she's going, so it's kind of a shock when I feel her hand over mine. I flinch and choke involuntarily and Edward steps back immediately, concern in his voice.

"Shit, Jasper, are you okay?"

My coughing turns to slightly hysterical laughter.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I splutter, turning to my side to relieve the ache in my neck. "Jesus, Bella, you can't just do that without warning me first."

I look up and she's alarmed so I try to reassure her. I really am fine, it was just unexpected.

"I don't mean don't do it," I say, smiling. "I just need a little warning."

I take her hand and guide it back to my cock and roll back to my previous position.

"Now, where were we?"

It takes us few moments, but we get there. Edward feels fantastic in my mouth, hard and hot and smooth. Bella replaces her hand with her mouth – she warns me first which almost makes me laugh, which would've spoiled the effect – and I'm in a very happy place indeed. I reach back for Edward with both hands again, enjoying the feel of his muscles flexing as he moves, listening to the fabulous noises coming from his throat. The downside of this position is that it's ridiculously hard on the neck, and I can't stay like this for long. When I feel Edward start to pick up his pace I smack him on the ass and twist my head slightly to let him know I need a break.

I sit up and he moves in behind me. Suddenly they're both kissing me, touching me, sandwiched between the pair of them.

_I wonder if they'd let me be_ really _sandwiched between them?_

Edward is pressing his cock into my back and Bella is practically in my lap; I can feel her hot wetness rubbing into my thigh. I decide I can only ask.

"What do you want, Bella?"

She looks over my shoulder at Edward, and then back at me.

"I want you inside me," she whispers.

I turn to Edward. She's obviously not sure if this is going to be alright with him.

"But I want to fuck you," he says to me.

"That can be arranged," I say. I turn slightly so I can look at them both together.

"At the same time?" I ask, quietly.

They share a glance and a smile, and then both nod at me. I can't contain my grin. We disentangle from each other while Edward gets supplies.

"Have you done this before?" Bella asks.

I nod, slightly embarrassed for no reason.

"But not like this," I add. "Not with people I..."

Bella raises a curious eyebrow.

I hesitate.

"People I care for," I finish.

Edward re-appears armed with condoms and lube before she can ask for any details. She climbs off my lap, lying back on the bed and for a while Edward lies next to her, caressing her and murmuring in her ear. I can't quite hear what he's saying, but I just wait; maybe he's reassuring her that he wants this too. He beckons me over and makes space for me to lie between him and Bella.

Edward settles in behind me, pressing hot kisses into my neck, running his hand down my side and round onto my ass, rubbing and kneading the muscles. I'm stroking Bella too, sweeping my palm along her curves, telling her how fucking gorgeous she is. The touches are sweet and gentle; I feel happy and wanted, surrounded by warm flesh and insistent hands and mouths. I also feel incredibly damn horny.

I reach lower and then trail my hand up Bella's thigh, from just inside her knee, nudging her leg gently to get her to open up. She obliges and I run my fingers in a line over her bare lips, already wet again. I lean forward to suck gently at her nipple, and I'm aware of Edward stretching up past me to kiss her, her whimpers getting lost in his mouth.

His hand leaves my skin and I feel hard done by for a moment. Bella is starting to moan and squirm under me as my fingers dip further inside her and my tongue and teeth work at her breast. But when Edward's hand returns, his fingers are cold and wet.

_How the hell did he do that? _

One finger circles firmly against my hole and I instantly push against his hand. Suddenly the sweet, gentle touches have become urgent and needy. I'm torn between wanting to grind my aching cock against Bella's thigh, and needing to push back hard to get Edward inside me.

My hand on Bella speeds up without me really thinking about it, my thumb pressing down on her clit and two fingers sliding roughly inside her. Her clear cries let me know she's no longer kissing Edward and seconds later I feel his mouth on my shoulder, teeth bracing against me as he finally pushes a finger inside. I'm groaning now too, unable to stop myself shoving back against Edward. Bella takes advantage of the space between us, snaking her hand down to my cock and I'm in sensation overload. Edward is adding another finger to my ass and Bella is skilfully stroking me, and as I'm grunting and panting, it occurs to me that there is more to come. I don't want to stop, but if I don't, it's all going to be over before it starts.

I force myself to pull out of Bella's grip and remove my hand from her body. She whimpers in complaint but as I push onto my knees she understands and reaches across the pillows for the condoms Edward left there. She hands one to Edward who twists his fingers out of me and I can't prevent the cry that escapes me. She opens the other foil and sits up to roll it on me; Edward is taking care of his behind me. I turn to look at him and he raises his eyes to gaze back at me.

"Ready?" I ask.

He nods and kisses me breathlessly. I turn back to Bella and she nods too, without waiting to be asked. They share a smile over my shoulder as I settle between her legs, lining myself up and pushing just the tip inside.

There is just nothing like that first moment, just _nothing_, that tightness and heat before the muscles adjust, the nerve endings all flaring at once. I hold still, looking first at Bella and then over at Edward, before I have to close my eyes as I sink slowly until I'm fully inside.

I want to move, God I _need_ to move, I want to hammer into her, but I hold back because Edward has moved behind me already, and he's not going to wait. I push my knees under Bella's thighs to lift her up a little so I can widen my stance; she moans and grinds into me, wanting more too. I place my hands on the bed on either side of her shoulders and we lock eyes, breathing harshly from the effort of staying still. It's entirely worth it when I feel the head of Edward's cock against my hole. He grips my hips tightly, pressing harder and harder until my muscles give to allow him in, and I swear and brace harder against the bed.

I have to rest my head on the pillow next to Bella's head, holding my weight off her on my elbows, willing myself to relax when my whole body is wound up so damn tight I can hardly breathe. Edward doesn't stop moving until he's seated right inside me and now I daren't move in case I fucking explode.

_Inhale. Exhale._

Tight, _tight_ around my cock; hot, wet, blissful grip. Full, _full_, stretching pressure inside, pressing in all the right places.

_Inhale. Exhale._

_OK, brain function is returning._

This is the tricky part. I need to set the pace and it's got to be slow or it just won't work, but it's also got to be fast enough to get us all off. I straighten my arms, lifting my shoulders away from Bella and I push back against Edward, sliding gently out of her, then pressing back in. Edward stays with me, following the movement of my hips with his as we all get used to the rhythm. We're quiet, breath coming in short gasps, concentrating, feeling. Bella starts thrusting up to meet me each time I press in. Edward starts holding back a little to slide out of me as I move forward, then pulling me onto him as I push back.

I cautiously increase my speed and they follow; it all still holds together and it feels amazing. I can hear Edward starting to growl with need so I pick it up a little more. Bella's eyes are closed and her arms are thrown over her head, exhaling strangled moans with each thrust. I feel Edward shift on his knees behind me and the next time he pushes in, he's changed the angle and hits me right on the sweet spot and I can't keep the control any longer. My hips are jerking but somehow Edward is staying with me and pounding into me every time I pull back. There's no letup in the sensations and I'm yelling and swearing.

I'm aware that Bella has thrust one hand down where we are joined and is now staring at Edward over my shoulder. He releases one of my hips and twists his hand into my hair, yanking back hard. I can feel the mother of all orgasms building inside me and there is absolutely no way I can stop it. Bella is screaming underneath me now and I can feel her muscles start to clench down around me and it's all I need to pull me under. I slam in one last time and erupt inside her, holding still and pulsing relentlessly. Edward doesn't miss a beat, crashing forward and fucking me through my release, roaring in my ear until he follows moments later.

I don't know which way is up. My arms sure as hell aren't going to hold me any more, especially not with Edward's weight leaning over me. I manage to fall sideways to avoid crushing Bella; she's still gasping, her skin shimmering with a sheen of sweat, her hair spread out wildly over the pillow. Edward slips out of me as I fall and lands somewhere on the bed behind me, groaning noisily. I reach out both my hands, one to Bella, one to Edward, and rub whatever skin I can find in silent thanks. My body is still shaking and I don't seem to be able to move my legs, but in spite of that, I feel completely high.

We gradually untangle. There are more kisses and quiet words. There is muted laughter and meaningful looks. We each take ourselves off to the bathroom, needing private space after sharing so much. But we end up twisted back together in the spare bed, not quite willing to let the night slip away and having to face whatever the morning will bring. Bella settles between Edward and I and falls asleep instantly, both of us gently stroking her skin and hair. We watch each other across her with unanswered questions in our eyes, until finally we drift away too.

**A/N**

**Beta credits to Hoochiemomma and EvilGiraffe82 as always. You girls rule my world.**


End file.
